It only lasted for a while
by MisukiAii
Summary: When Kyoko realizes her love for Sho in her 3rd year of high school she goes to confess but she overhears Him & some of the popular girls talking. After hearing him say he will never have feelings for her she runs away and wanders around school after hours. The school presidents spots her and comforts her, they make a deal a deal that will make her forget about Sho.


**It only lasted for a while. **

**Rated – M **

**Pairing – OC x Kyoko**

**Summary – When Kyoko realizes her love for Sho in her 3****rd**** year of high school she goes to confess but she overhears Him & some of the popular girls talking. After hearing him say he will never have feelings for her she runs away and wanders around school after hours. The school presidents spots her and comforts her, they make a deal a deal that will make her forget about Sho. **

**WARNING – LEMON, LIME, ORANGE, OKAY YOU GET IT CITRUS- SMUTTY RATED R, **

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT IF I DID REN & KYOKO WOULD ALREADY HAVE BABIES. **

_Note - A quick one-shot I've made up while re-watching Skip Beat the Drama & Anime :3. It's rated M and takes place during Shotarou & Kyoko's high school years. _

**It only lasted for a while.**

Kyoko gleamed happily as she walked pass the other classrooms and stood in front of her class's door. About to slide it open when she heard voices.

"Shoo~ do you like Kyoko-chan at all?" a girl said.

"HUH?!" Sho responded in a shock questioning tone. "I don't she's just a girl that lives with me and is my childhood friend. I will never love her even if she ever gets pretty." He answered her question.

Fits of giggles responded back saying. "Yea! He would never like her."

The girls and Sho walked out of the classrooms talking/gossiping about other things.

Kyoko froze in her spot after hearing what he had said she turned around to run away but she bumped into a hard chest.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she slowly looked up into dark brown eyes.

"K-kaichou?" she said before jumping towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and started sobbing.

"Mogami-san. How about we make a deal?"

"A Deal?" she said sniffling.

"Yes a Deal, I can help you forget about Sho if you want to."

"Can you?" she said with a hint eagerness.

"Yes." He said before picking her up from the floor and carried her bridal style towards the School President's office.

**SMUT MOMENT BEGINS. ALL UNDER 18 TURN AWAY D: ~ **

Locking the door behind him he walked towards the desk and set Kyoko on it.

Leaning in to kiss her he slowly teased her lips as she was hesitant but slowly allowed him to continue by responding back.

Kyoko wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer as her arms went around his neck.

She moaned softly as her bit on her earlobe and blew in her ear.

He unbuttoned her shirt as he unraveled her school uniform's ribbon and tied it around her wrist.

"Kyoko are you sure?" he asked once again.

Nodding 'Yes' as he pulled off his pants along with his boxers and flipped up her skirt.

Moving her panties to the side and inserted one finger in.

She moaned in bliss as he slowly inserted another finger and started pumping in and out of her sex as he played with her clit.

Minato groaned as the tightness in his pants gotten harder than before.

With his non-existent patience he withdrew his fingers from her sex making a soft 'pop' sound and swiftly slid down her white lace panties and flipped her around.

Her surprisingly large C cupped boobs pressed against the desk as he thrusted into her sex breaking her hymen.

Pleasure mixed with pain causing tears to from in the corners of her eyes.

"AH, Minato Itaii." She yelled gripping the sides of the table.

He thrusted into her harder, deeper and faster as the soon found their rhythm.

In the end she came inside of her and they both moaned in bliss as Minato feel limply on top of Kyoko.

Pulling out he grabbed the towel in the bag and wiped both of them clean of their juice. (A/N. o.o Sounds really wrong XD)

Helping each other dress and making sure they look presentable and not like 2 students having 'fun' on a desk.

Minato finished buttoning up his blazer as Kyoko adjusted her skirt and slung her bag over her shoulder.

Kyoko left a soft & tender kiss on Minato's lips as she turned to leave.

"Arigotu Minato." She said before leaving.

Minato smiled. '_This is interesting.' _He thought.

**SMUT END.**

Kyoko got home at 7pm and took off her shoes and walked pass Sho's room before entering her own room.

Shutting the door flinging her back on the floor and plopping herself on her bed she was about to doze off when someone knocked at her door.

"Enter." She said monotone.

Behind her door Sho cocked an eyebrow _'Why isn't she as go-lucky and happy as always?'_

Sliding her door open he sees her laying on the bed not giving a care about the world.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Somewhere."

"And what is this 'somewhere' you speak of Kyoko."

"A place, now can you leave so I can bath?" she said before walking past with neatly folded clothing and a towel.

As she walked past him he caught the scent of cologne and it wasn't his.

He grabbed her elbow and pulled her back.

"Kyoko, why do you smell like cologne?" he said as his eyes narrowed.

She returned back his glare and ripped her elbow from his grip "I was somewhere a place you don't need to know of and you need to stay out of my business." She said before turning around and headed towards the bathroom.

**NEXT DAY. **

Sho groaned as the sun beamed through the curtains and into his eyes.

"Kyoko~." He groaned calling her name.

She slid his door open and responded. "Yes?"

She said dressed in her uniform and a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Sho hurry up, we're late."

He popped up from his bed and went to go do his morning routine.

When he was finished he walked outside after saying goodbye to his parents to see Kyoko halfway down the street.

"YO KYOKO!" He hollered running towards her.

'_Why is it like she's ignoring me?'_

Since they lived fairly close to school they made it there when Sho had finally caught up with Kyoko.

During the first break Minato's desk was next to Kyoko in the back she was engrossed in her book she didn't notice the note on her desk until Sho walked up to her and slammed his hand on her desk.

"Kyoko can I get my Bento?" he demanded.

She sighed and rummaged through her bag and passed him his bento.

After he got back to his desk surrounded by girls he sat down and ate while sneaking glances back at Kyoko.

One moment she's there next she's not.

Meanwhile Kyoko & Minato are sucking faces under the stairs near the old building's section.

Kyoko put her hand on his chest and stopped him.

"What if somebody see's us?" she said softly panting.

Minato stared into her golden-brown eyes and shrugged.

"I don't care, we're just kissing, We could've been fucking by now and I wouldn't care about who saw us. "He replied before tilting her head up and captured her lips.

Sho was just 15 ft away from them as he saw her and Kaichou sucking faces with passion.

A pang of jealously coursed though his veins as he watch.

When he saw him unbuttoning her shirt he lost it and stomped towards them and grabbed Kyoko by the waist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled.

Kyoko looked back and froze in her spot.

"Sho what are you doing?" she said struggling from his grip.

"NO! Kyoko why are you with him? And letting him do this to you!"

"Because I want to." She stated.

Sho stared at her in confusion.

"Kyoko, the deal's off." Minato said.

She stared at him; He sent her a knowing look.

Knowing that one day she will pick Sho over him.

Nodding 'Okay' she gave him one last kiss before pulling on Sho's arm and dragged him away.

Once in the woods he released her grip on his arm and let go.

"Kyoko, why?" he said feeling hurt.

"Because you never showed me love."

He froze. "Love? If you wanted love then come with me to Tokyo so I can pursue my dreams, So I can have you by my side."

She was naive back then. Didn't know how to respond but say yes.

Agreeing to this without looking at the consequences which lead her here to today.

Her a uprising star and facing Sho again after he dumped her.

Everything doesn't last for long.

**END. **

**Crappy ending and kind of rushed it but It's a one-shot and I'll edit it later. Merr~ anyway enjoy this and Review, Follow, Favorite? **


End file.
